Lisa
by and she spoke words of wisdom
Summary: His smile was like the sun on a hot summer's day. And his eyes were like ice.


**Title:** Lisa  
 **Rating:** K+ for brief mention of blood.  
 **Summary:** His smile was like the sun on a hot summer's day. And his eyes were like ice.  
 **I do not own these characters or Zankyou no Terror/Terror in Resonance.**

.

She had stood on the diving board, her toes clenched with a sense of resignation when he had appeared. He seemed so naive, so innocent with brown eyes and floppy brown hair.

His words had faded over time, all she could see is the moving of his mouth and with a spark in his eyes, he clambered up onto the roof and leapt into the unnatural blue of the pool.

His smile was like the sun on a hot summer's day.

And his eyes were like ice.

.

He appeared in her class, drenched from head to toe and he stuck out his arm and waved.

Hisami Toji, the boy who leapt into the pool without a second thought and greeted his classmates with 'Jambo!'. His naivety, his mischievousness rolled off of his body and his smile was brighter than the sun itself.

He was lucky.

.

Smoke embraced her, it caressed her face and filled her mouth with its bitter taste. It settled on her face, on the yellow of her school uniform. But there he was. The boy with the floppy brown hair and the smile, beckoning to her with his pale arms.

Terror seized her. She would kill them both, how would he be able to carry the burden? And yet, she slammed her feet into the ground and took off, much like he had done when he leapt into the pool. In that very moment, she felt nothing.

.

They were everywhere.

He was everywhere.

He was there with bright eyes and a smile like the sun. He was there in the library, at the crossing, under the hallway with open arms. He was there on his motorcycle, faster than she can see and then he stopped and with desperation, she reached out to him like he was an angel from heaven.

The wind snapped her dress, roared in ear like it was a lion. She is free.

She asked if he was going to tear the world down. Suddenly, they were both laughing under the amethyst sky. Her sides ached and she lost her breath to the fierce gust but that doesn't matter because she was free.

.

His eyes were like ice. There was no warmth, no life. He was as cold as the north and as intimidating as the mountains.

But it was summer.

The ice would melt eventually.

.

The woman's hair reminded her of a cloud. Her eyes reminded her of the sky. She was cunning and frightening.

It was her fault.

The woman painted her nails.

And the guilt weighed her down.

.

She would have enjoyed the Ferris wheel if she hadn't been strapped to a live bomb. The air was suffocating her, drowning her. They were both going to die and it would be all her fault. She was afraid, so very afraid. And then his warms hands on her cheeks and he tells her something, lost to time, lost to the abyss.

Oh, how she wished she could hear him speak once more.

But she could breathe again, the air loosening the noose around her neck.

The boy with the smile that could outshine the sun continued to save her life.

.

The darkness covered the city, no, the country. It snuffed out every electrical light, every phone and every computer. The humming stopped and silence blanketed Japan. There was no one there.

It was dark but she was not afraid.

.

She was right, the ice did melt in the summer. His eyes no longer rivaled the North's freezing temperatures. Instead, he was merely the same as her. Human.

She had asked him what he was listening to on that day, of which he replied with, 'music of a cold country'. The music was foreign and beautiful, it was something she had never listened to.

They had played basketball, something she was horrible at.

They had made grave markers for every one of those children who died in that horrible institution.

For once, they were at ease, relaxed.

That is, until the helicopters came in out of the blue. Their blades chopped through the air, stirring up the leaves the lay listlessly on the ground. They were noisy and they disrupted the peace. She watched the black spots on the magenta sky hover above them. She could not move.

The detective had arrived, he was saying something but she didn't know what, the helicopters were too loud. And then, he, whose eyes had melted, raised his arm and threatened their disrupters. He would blow a bomb up in a nuclear factory. The detective shouted to those in the helicopters, but she could not hear.

And then-

A bang rang out and the boy who leapt into the pool stumbled and fell, crimson blood spewing from his chest. The blood blossomed on his shirt, like a horribly beautiful flower. He lay on the ground, his brown eyes that sparkled and gleamed, dull and lifeless.

The detective was in shock.

She couldn't feel anything.

He screamed, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were no longer ice, but lava spouting from a volcano. He was going to blow the bomb up. He was going to do it. The detective steps forward, anxiety clearly written on his weathered face.

He covered his ears, pain overcoming him and screwed his eyes shut. His mouth moved but his words were lost to the wind, and then he fell.

Checkmate.

.

She saw the detective bringing flowers. Beautiful flowers of assorted colours. He would remember them and she would too. It was their duty. And there was hope on that summer's day.

She would never forget the two.

.

His smile was like the sun on a hot summer's day.

And his eyes were like ice.


End file.
